


On The Beach

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: reel_merlin, Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for Magnolia822's Reel_Merlin fic, "Somewhere In Time".</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Beach

**Title: On The Beach** , drawn to complement [](http://magnolia822.livejournal.com/profile)[ **magnolia822**](http://magnolia822.livejournal.com/) 's [](http://reel-merlin.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reel_merlin**](http://reel-merlin.livejournal.com/)  story, "[ **Somewhere In Time**](509925)"  
 **Artist** : [](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/profile)[ **alby_mangroves**](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Merlin  
 **Original Movie Prompt:**  ["Somewhere In Time"](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0081534/)  
 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin  
 **Rating:**  PG  
 **Media:**  Conte Crayon and charcoal on Riegel Natura  
 **Warnings** : None

 ** **Notes:**  Drawn for [](http://magnolia822.livejournal.com/profile)[ **magnolia822**](http://magnolia822.livejournal.com/) 's [](http://reel-merlin.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reel_merlin**](http://reel-merlin.livejournal.com/)  story,  **[Somewhere In Time](../509925).**  Thank you, [](http://colacube.livejournal.com/profile)[ **colacube**](http://colacube.livejournal.com/)**  for running the fest, and thank you for prompting me, Mags, this particular image really stuck with me and I loved drawing it!! I could absolutely imagine Arthur in his glorious Cary Grant-like suit, and Merlin the talented performer, artistically touselled, just so, both of them on the beach, a little windswept and a lot loveswept. Very romantic! ♥

 

Thank you for looking!

 

[On the Beach on my L](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/13238.html)J in case you prefer looking there


End file.
